Pounder
}} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = pounder |handlingname = POUNDER |textlabelname = POUNDER |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 60% White Plate 2 - 40% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The MTL Pounder is a large box truck in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle's main cabin and chassis design is similar to that of the real life , and draws some inspirations from other . The cab looks almost identical to the Mack CH613 with some similarities to the . In-game, it is a box truck counterpart of the Packer and the Flatbed, fitted with the box intended to delivery certain goods. The rear features large metallic doors, with a rear step. The Pounder in the original version of the game has only one default truck horn, however in the enhanced release, a variety of different horns are available. Current Design Galley Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle's size and heavy weight leave it slightly inferior in terms of handling, but its top speed and acceleration are very impressive for a truck of this size. Its turning radius is quite big due to its long wheelbase, however its heavy weight makes it very useful for ramming other cars off the road, and it is a very durable vehicle. The Pounder is powered by what appears to be a V8, judging by the spark-plug textures, powering the four rear wheels and coupled to a 4-speed gearbox. GTA V Overview (rear 4) V8 (Spark-Plug Textures) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image = Pounder-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Liveries ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Pounder-GTAV-front.png|A Rob's Liquor Pounder in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view). BigGGoodsPounder-GTAV-front.png|A Big G Goods Pounder in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view). Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Pounder-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Pounder on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Business Supplies *Appears as a delivery vehicle in the first Business Setup mission conducted by the player. *May be used as a delivery vehicle in Business Supplies Sell Missions. ;Gunrunning *Appears as the main target in one of the Defend Business missions where the player has to deactivate bombs planted onto the Pounder in order to return the weapons back to their Bunker. ;Air Freight Cargo *Appears parked at the drop site in Air Freight Cargo Sell Missions, in a particular mission where the player must drop cargo at drop sites in the Seabreeze. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Often seen at the Port of Los Santos. *Seen on the main highways, especially on the La Puerta Freeway. *Sometimes seen on the avenues of Morningwood and Richman. *Much more common across the entirety of Los Santos in the enhanced version. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *One of the most common trucks in GTA Online, appears commonly in Downtown Los Santos and on many freeways. *Sometimes found parked in warehouses and parking areas around the Port of Los Santos. Trivia General *The name is a poke on the fact that the truck is able to ram smaller vehicles into walls, seriously damaging, or "pounding" them, and also on its weight and size. **The name might also be a sexual reference to "pounding" which refers to rough sexual intercourse. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Strangely, the engine model for the Pounder appears to use 8 spark plugs, suggesting it is a petrol engine, untypical for a vehicle of this kind. It also suggests the engine can only be a petrol single-cam V8. *Due to reused interior assets, the rear compartment features seating areas that indicate the location of the wheel well, despite the entire rear compartment being raised above the initial chassis. See Also *Packer - A vehicle from several GTA games, that shares the front cab of the Pounder in Grand Theft Auto V. *Flatbed - A vehicle from several GTA games, that also shares the same front cab as the Pounder in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }}de:Pounder (V) es:Pounder pl:Pounder Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by MTL Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicle Class